1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to agents for reversal of heparin and low molecular weight heparin anticoagulation, and more particularly, to novel peptide compositions which are less toxic variants of protamine.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Heparin, a highly sulfated polyanionic macromolecule comprising a group of polydiverse (molecular weight ranges from 5,000 to 30,000 daltons) straight-chain anionic mucopolysaccharides called glycosaminoglycans, is the most commonly used clinical anticoagulant. Its major clinical applications include, inter alia: treatment of thromboembolism; prophylactic treatment of patients at high risk for embolism; post-operative prevention of thromboembolism; and prevention of clotting and thrombus formation resulting from interventions in the circulatory system, such as cardiovascular diagnostic procedures, catheterization, surgery of the heart and vessels, and many other procedures including extracorporeal blood circulation, such as hemodialysis, use of artificial organs and organ transplantation. At the conclusion of these procedures, the anticoagulation effects of heparin must be neutralized or reversed in order to prevent the patient from bleeding.
Currently, protamine sulfate is the only available compound used to reverse heparin coagulation. Protamine sulfate is a polycationic peptide derived from salmon sperm, sometimes designated salmine protamine or n-protamine. Unfortunately, the use of protamine frequently results in adverse hemodynamic and hematologic side effects such as hypotension, bradycardia, pulmonary artery hypertension, depressed oxygen consumption, thrombocytopenia with pulmonary platelet sequestration, and leukopenia. In clinical use, significant systemic arterial hypertension and pulmonary artery hypertension occur in about 4% of the cases. In some instances, death has resulted. Considering cardiovascular procedures only, more than 450,000 patients per year in the United States can be expected to exhibit protamine-related side effects. Furthermore, many patients suffer adverse immunologic reactions to protamine. There is clearly a need for a safer, less toxic agent for reversal of heparin.
The major constituent of protamine is arginine, a highly alkaline cationic substance. Conventional salmine protamine is a mixture of highly cationic peptides. The most prevalent peptide is a 32 amino acid sequence having a total cationic charge of [+21]: ProArg.sub.4 Ser.sub.3 ArgProValArg.sub.5 ProArgValSerArg.sub.6 Gly.sub.2 Arg.sub.4 (SEQ ID No: 9). Positively charged arginine accounts for 67% of the total sequence and for all of the peptide's positive charge. In this sequence, there are four positively charged arginyl clusters connected by aminoacyl residues.
The efficacy of protamine for heparin neutralization may be, at least in part, a function of its positive charge. There is great potential for ionic interaction between the polycation protamine and the polyanion heparin. The therapeutic effect of standard heparin lies primarily in its ability to enhance inactivation of thrombin (T) by anti-thrombin III (AT-III). Further, heparin potentiates the ability of AT-Ill to inactivate both factor Xa and factor IIa (thrombin). Two dimensional crossed immunoelectrophoresis studies suggest that protamine dissociates AT-III:heparin complexes by virtue of its positive charge resulting in heparin anticoagulation reversal. When the complex is dissociated, AT-Ill returns to its unpotentiated state.
Other highly charged polycations, such as poly-1-lysine or polybrene, are capable of neutralizing heparin. However, both poly-1-lysine and polybrene have proven to be too toxic for clinical use. Therefore, the same positive charge which reverses the effect of heparin may be a cause of protamine's toxicity. In vitro data suggest that charge-related events may be toxic due to elaboration of specific vasodilatory factors, disruption of specific cellular organelles such as mitochondria, or by alteration in the pH of the intracellular or intraorganelle matrix.
In addition to unfractionated standard heparin, low-molecular weight heparin, or fractionated heparin, is beginning to find application in the practice of medicine. LMWH has now been recommended for cardiovascular surgery, and may be preferable to standard, unfractionated heparin for bolus injection during aortofemoral bypass surgery and cardiopulmonary bypass procedures. One example of a low molecular weight heparin currently being marketed is Logiparin (LHN-1, Novo, Denmark). Logiparin is produced from porcine intestinal mucosal heparin by enzymatic depolymerization using heparinase. Its molecular mass ranges from 600 to 20,000 daltons, with more than 70% of its molecular mass ranging between 1,500 and 10,000 daltons. In general, low molecular weight heparins have an improved pharmacokinetic profile as compared to standard, unfractionated heparin, less antiplatelet activity (and, consequently, less bleeding potential), less lipolytic effect, and a half-life which is not dependent on the initial dose administered. Unfortunately, the use of protamine to reverse the anticoagulation effects of LMWH may result in the same undesired side effects produced by its use in connection with standard, unfractionated heparin. Moreover, protamine is known to incompletely reverse the anti-Xa activity of LMWH. There is, therefore, a need in the art for an improved agent for reversing the anticoagulation effects of LMWH.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide improved agents for reversal of heparin anticoagulation.
It is another object of this invention to provide improved agents for reversal of low molecular weight heparin anticoagulation.
It is also an object of this invention to provide improved agents for reversal of heparin or low molecular weight heparin anticoagulation which are relatively easy and inexpensive to synthesize.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide nontoxic, or less toxic, variants of protamine which will adequately reverse the effects of heparin or low molecular weight heparin anticoagulation.